Inespéré
by JaneG971
Summary: Oliver est parti pendant 1 an. Lorsqu'il revient, il se rend compte que beaucoup de choses ont changés.
1. Chapter 1

\- Victor, ne fais pas n'importe quoi ! Suis mes instructions. Tu trouveras une ruelle à ta gauche dans quelques secondes. Tu dois y aller, Aquaman et Dinah t'y attendent. Une fois arrivés, faites directement ce qu'on a dit. C'est OK ?

Trois "OK" lui répondirent en cœur. Chloé se leva et quitta la zone de contrôle quelques minutes, le temps de se refaire un café. Une fois son mug à la main, elle se retourna et lâcha sa tasse.

Oliver Queen se tenait devant elle. Elle essaya de parler, sans y arriver. Elle était paralysée devant la vue de son ami. De celui pour qui elle avait nourrit des sentiments encore plus profonds que pour Jimmy ou que pour Clark. Voyant le choc de la jeune femme, Oliver lui sourit.

Chloé sembla reprendre ses esprits et regarda les bouts de verre à ses pieds, les sourcils froncés. La voix de Victor lui fit relever la tête :

\- Watchtower, nous faisons quoi ensuite ? Aucunes traces de Mecanics.

Après un silence, elle leur dit :

\- Faites un tour dans la rue. S'il n'y a pas de traces de lui, rentrez chez vous, nous reprendrons demain, ça a été une dure journée.

\- Tout va bien ?

La voix de Dinah était préoccupée. Il n'était pas encore 22 heures et abandonner si vite ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle prit la voix la plus douce qu'elle put à ce moment pour répondre à son amie :

\- Je suis crevée. Je n'ai plus de café et vous me connaissez, quand je n'ai plus de café. De plus, ça fait plus d'une semaine que toutes les nuits nous cherchons Mecanics. Allez vous reposez, nous en avons tous besoin. Bonne soirée !

Et elle coupa la connexion entre elle et ses héros. Le silence se fit, jusqu'à l'intervention d'Oliver :

\- Chloé... Laisse moi tout t'expliquer...

Chloé passa devant lui sans un mot, éteignant les ordinateurs les uns après les autres avant d'aller prendre un sac poubelle et une serpillière. Elle s'agenouilla en commençant à ramasser les débris. Oliver continua :

\- Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir. Ça fait plus d'un an que je suis parti et que j'ai coupé les ponts avec tout le monde. Mais je peux tout t'expliquer, je te le promets.

La blonde était toujours entrain de ramasser les débris.

\- J'ai retrouvé ma mère, Chloé.

La jeune fille, sous le coup de la surprise se coupa avec l'un des bouts de verre, laissant échapper un cri de surprise. Oliver avança vers elle mais elle recula, sur la défensive. C'est quand elle releva la tête et que ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens qu'Oliver se rendit compte que la jeune fille pleurait.

\- Chlo... Je suis désolé... Attends, je vais te prendre un pansement.

Oliver partit tandis que Chloé s'asseyait dans un des fauteuils de cuir qui ornaient la pièce. C'était impossible. Oliver avait tout plaqué il y'avait près d'un an. Il avait simplement laissé un mot sur l'ordinateur centrale de Chloé : " Ne me cherchez pas. J'ai une piste sur mes parents. Je reviens dès que possible. Je t'aime, Chloé. "

La jeune femme essuya ses larmes. Elle devait avouer bien malgré elle que c'étaient plus des larmes de soulagement que de colère, mais la blonde préférait garder ça pour elle.

Le milliardaire arriva finalement avec un antiseptique, du coton et des pansements. Il s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille et prit sa main dans les siennes. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Le jeune homme se concentra sur la main de la petite blonde. Elle ne put s'empêchée de poser la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis plus d'un an :

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi être parti seul, comme ça, sans aucunes explications ? Nous aurions pu t'aider dans tes recherches. Au lieu de quoi, tu nous as tous laissé tomber. Tous sans exception, même moi...

La voix de Chloé se fêla sur les derniers mots de sa phrase. Oliver fini de mettre le pansement en place. Il se releva et vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous mêler dans cette histoire. Je savais que si j'en parlais à qui que ce soit de cette équipe, vous alliez m'aider. Sauf que je ne savais pas sur quoi j'allais tomber. J'ai préféré vous garder en sécurité.

\- Cette réponse ne me suffit pas. Oliver, ça fait 1 an. 1 AN que je t'attends. Qu'on t'attends tous ! Tu as tout fichu par terre ! Nous étions si bien ensemble... Je suis heureuse que tu es retrouvé ta mère, tu peux même réintégrer l'équipe si tu le souhaite. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir oublier ce que tu as fait.

Oliver prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, le visage fermé.

\- J'imagine très bien ce que tu dois endurer. J'avais pourtant dit à Clark et Loïs de te dire que j'allais bien...

\- Quoi ? Pardon ? Tu les as vu ? Quand ?

Oliver se rendit compte de la boulette qu'il venait de faire. Il se maudit intérieurement. Clark et Loïs allaient l'étriper. Il prit une grande goulée d'air avant de dire :

\- Ils étaient partis en voyage de noces il y'a quelques mois en Europe, tu te souviens ? Le fait est qu'ils m'ont rencontrés à Paris. Loïs a tenté de m'arracher la tête mais grâce à Clark, j'ai réussi à m'expliquer. Ils m'ont écoutés attentivement et Clark m'a conseillé de ne rien te dire. Il m'a dit que tu avais quelqu'un et que prendre contact avec toi ne serait pas bénéfique pour ta relation. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai rien fait. J'ai attendu d'avoir retrouvé ma mère avant de revenir.

Chloé tiqua. Clark et Loïs entendraient parler d'elle. Ils avaient la fâcheuse tendance à la mettre de côté afin de la protéger. Elle détestait ça. Voilà pourquoi le fait d'être avec Oliver avait été magique. Ils travaillaient ensemble contre le crime et celui-ci la voyait comme un atout, non comme une jeune fille à protéger du monde entier.

\- Je n'ai plus personne. Ils sont allés un peu loin en disant que j'étais "avec quelqu'un". C'était juste l'histoire de quelques mois, après nous nous sommes séparés et nous sommes restés en bons termes.

Le blond la regarda avec curiosité.

\- Qui était-ce ?

Devant le silence gêné de Chloé, il reprit :

\- Peu importe. Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste te le dire. Vraiment désolé, d'ailleurs. Je compte reprendre ma vie en main. J'avais laissé mon entreprise aux mains de mon cousin éloigné, Tim. Je pense reprendre mes activités et si tu le permets, reprendre ma place en tant que Green Arrow.

\- D'accord. Tu peux reprendre ta place dans l'équipe. En ce qui concerne Tim, j'étais au courant. Il nous a beaucoup aidé quand tu n'étais pas là.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien... Il a remarqué que des sommes conséquentes étaient versées à l'entreprise. Il a donc accepté de continuer à nous les versées a une condition.

Oliver commençait à se poser des questions. Devant sa tête troublée, Chloé lui dit :

\- La condition était qu'il fasse partit de l'équipe. Il nous aide aussi à battre le crime, maintenant.

Oliver ne savait quoi dire, Chloé enchaîna :

\- Oliver, il faut que je te dise quelque chose... Tim est...

Elle fut coupée par l'intrusion de la League dans le salon. Ils s'arrêtèrent, jusqu'à ce que Dinah mette fin au silence environnant :

\- Clark avait dit vrai...

Chloé intervint :

\- Quoi ? Eux aussi le savait ?

Devant sa tête déconfite, Victor la coupa dans son élan :

\- Attends Chloé, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... Il y'a quelques mois, au retour de Clark et Loïs, Aquaman est allé à la ferme pour voir s'ils ne manquaient de rien. Mais il a surprit une dispute entre Loïs et Clark. Clark maintenait qu'il ne fallait pas te dire pour Oliver tandis que Loïs était pour. Et de fil en aiguille, Aquaman nous l'a dit. Mais on a toujours cru que c'était faux et comme à l'époque, tu étais avec Tim et qu'il voulait t'épouser...

Oliver se retourna vers une Chloé complètement défaite. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- Attends... C'était mon cousin avec qui tu sortais ? Vous alliez vous marier ?

Dinah ouvrit la bouche mais Oliver la coupa net :

\- Taisez-vous. S'il vous plaît, allez-vous en. J'ai besoin de parler avec Chloé. Seul à seule.

L'équipe resta quelques secondes encore puis Victor fut le premier à partir, suivi de Dinah et d'Aquaman. Une fois seuls, Chloé se leva et se mit devant Oliver. Elle mit sa main sur son bras mais celui-ci se dégagea vivement. Il alla dans la cuisine et trouva du Whisky bon marché. Tant pis, il ferrait avec ce qu'il avait. Chloé le rejoignit tandis qu'il se servait un verre.

\- Oliver... J'essayais de te le dire quand les autres sont arrivés. Je suis désolée, mais comme tu l'as su, j'ai refusé sa demande et nous nous sommes séparés en bons termes.

Oliver se retourna pour regarder Chloé, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Arrête d'en parler. Arrête s'il te plaît. Je ne veux plus rien savoir.

La blonde se posta devant le riche héritier.

\- Je t'ai attendu, Oliver. A la fin, j'ai pensé que tu étais morte. Alors oui, je suis tombée sous le charme de ton cousin. Mais j'ai refusé de l'épouser. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'était pas toi. Parce que personne n'est toi. C'est toi qui est parti, qui m'a laissé tomber. Tu sais très bien que c'était ma plus grande peur. Pourtant tu l'as fait sans une once d'explications. Alors épargne-moi tes reproches et je t'épargnerais mes regrets.

Sur ce, la petite blonde planta le milliardaire et parti dans la salle d'entrainement. Oliver avait la rage. Une rage dévastatrice. La seule fille qu'il ai aimé si fort était allée voir un autre homme. Et cet homme était son cousin. Il se demanda s'il devait la rejoindre. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il prit la bouteille et le verre puis vint s'asseoir dans le canapé.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait maintenant 2 heures que Chloé lançait des flèches. une fois qu'Oliver l'avait laissé tomber, il y'avait un an de ça, elle s'était mis au tir à l'arc. C'était sa façon à elle de combler le vide, une façon d'avoir Oliver près d'elle. Elle avait découvert son amour pour le jeune héritier alors que celui-ci s'entraînait et qu'il l'avait initié au tir à l'arc. Dès lors, elle avait commencé à s'entraîner jusqu'à devenir une des meilleures dans ce domaine.

La porte de la salle d'entrainement s'ouvrit et elle découvrit un Oliver titubant qui s'approchait d'elle. Chloé déposa son arc et son carquois sur une table et vint à sa rencontre.

\- Oliver, tu es saoul ?

Le grand blond pouffa à sa question devant le regard accusateur de la jeune femme devant lui.

\- Et alors ? Tu n'es pas ma mère, je l'ai retrouvé.

Puis il regarda l'arc et les flèches plantés dans les cibles, toutes au centre. Il fit un sourire amer puis regarda Chloé avant de lui lancer, plein d'amertume :

\- Je vois qu'on a même un remplaçant dans ma discipline...

Chloé soupira, lasse. Elle savait que répondre à Oliver dans cet état ne ferrait qu'empirer les choses. Elle prit par la taille et commença à se diriger vers le salon dan l'optique de le coucher sur le canapé. L'homme, titubant se pencha à l'oreille de la petite blonde pour lui glisser :

\- A peine arrivé tu commences déjà à me faire des avances... Je vois que tu passes vite d'un homme à l'autre... Quoi que, ça m'a bien arrangé que tu passes à autre chose après la mort de Jimmy.

Chloé se recula et mit une baffe à Oliver. Celui-ci resta statique. Parler d'elle comme ça lui avait fait un mal de chien. Et parler de Jimmy de cette façon était la plus méchante chose qu'Oliver est faite à Chloé. Celle-ci ne put contenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle partit aussi vite que possible et quitta le QG en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Oliver alla dans le salon et ne put s'empêcher de balancer la grande table dans le salon avant de s'effondrer par terre, en sanglots.

Chloé se réveilla le lendemain avec une migraine. Elle se fit un café puis alla dans sa douche, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'Oliver lui avait dit la veille. Il avait été le seul avec qui elle aurait pu passer à autre chose. Elle n'osait pas se l'avouer à elle même, mais elle avait été encore plus heureuse avec lui qu'avec Jimmy ou n'importe quels hommes. Et elle s'en voulait pour ça. Tout avait été très vite entre Chloé et Oliver une fois qu'ils s'étaient mis à se fréquentés. Mais leur histoire était surtout basée sur une amitié encore plus intense que celle qu'elle partageait avec Clark.

Elle aimait encore Oliver et les mots de la veille lui avait fait plus de mal venant de lui que de quiconque. Elle sortit de la salle de bains, après s'être rincée et habillée. Elle n'avait plus que 20 minutes avant d'être en retard au travail et Perry White, son patron, lui avait laissé un message tôt ce matin pour lui dire qu'elle couvrirait une interview très importante pour le Daily Planet.

Elle s'activa et arriva 5 minutes en avance. Elle croisa Loïs. Alors qu'elle faisait mine de rebroussé chemin, sa cousine arriva à ses côtés.

\- Tu en fais une tête aujourd'hui... Tout va bien ?

Chloé se tourna vers la brune et la fusilla du regard.

\- Non, rien ne va. J'ai eu la visite de quelqu'un hier soir. Et ce quelqu'un est Oliver Queen. Et apparemment, tout le monde était au courant d'où il était, de ce qu'il faisait, à par moi. Donc, laisse moi redescendre un peu Loïs, parce que j'ai une interview importante aujourd'hui.

La brune commença à ouvrir la bouche mais fût interrompu par Perry White, qui interpella la jeune blonde :

\- Chloé ! Bonjour, voilà les questions à poser. Je devais y aller mais j'ai une urgence familiale. Nous sommes pour l'instant les seuls à couvrir l'affaire. Vous allez ce matin à Queen Industries. Mr Queen est rentré hier de son voyage à l'étranger. Tu as rendez-vous avec Monsieur Queen et le nouveau dirigeant de l'entreprise, Monsieur Tim Shallow.

Chloé s'étouffa presque à l'idée de devoir revoir Oliver. C'était trop tôt et elle était bien capable de le tabasser à coup de bloc notes. Loïs vint à son aide :

\- Je peux le faire Mr White ! Je n'ai rien de prévue ce matin !

Perry White lui offrit un sourire contrit.

\- Désolée Madame Kent, vous avez la réputation de ne pas savoir tenir votre langue.

Chloé la fusilla du regard et dit :

\- Oh, elle sait garder des secrets Mr White. Je vous le garantis, j'en suis la preuve vivante.

Perry White toussota, gêné, avant de reprendre :

\- Peu importe. Je ne reviens pas sur ce que j'ai décidé. Vous devriez y aller mademoiselle Sullivan. Bonne journée, mesdemoiselles.

Perry White partit, presque en courant avant d'assister à un échange encore plus gênant que le précédant. Chloé soupira. Elle était piégée. Loïs s'excusa puis retourna à son poste non sans un regard d'excuses.

Chloé arriva finalement avant 10 heures à Queen Industries. Sonia, l'ancienne secrétaire d'Oliver et l'actuelle secrétaire de Tim lui fit un petit coucou quand elle s'approcha.

\- Je ne peux pas te faire entrer maintenant. Tim et Oliver semblent avoir une discussion assez houleuse et une journaliste du Daily Planet ne va pas tarder...

\- Je suis cette journaliste, Sonia. Laisse moi rentrer, je les connait tous les deux, j'arriverai à les résonner.

Sonia lui offrit un regard contrit avant de lui émettre des doutes au sujet de la laissée passer. Devant l'insistance de la blonde, elle obtempéra et la laissa se rendre au bureau du PDG.

Devant la porte, elle prit une brève inspiration et tourna la poignée.

Quand elle rentra, les cris d'Oliver s'arrêtèrent nets. Tim la fixa de ses yeux bleus, complètement dépassé.

\- Bonjour. Je viens pour l'interview. Et croyez-moi, j'y ai été forcé. Dit elle à l'intention d'Oliver.

La tension retomba d'un cran. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et s'essayèrent.

Oliver regarda Chloé.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir. Fais simplement vite. Après, je veux te parler.

La blonde prit ses questions sans répondre au jeune homme et commença donc son réquisitoire, mal à l'aise :

\- Messieurs, quel est l'avenir de Queen Industries ? Qui sera le prochain à tenir les reines ?

Un silence de mort s'installa avant qu'Oliver réponde :

\- Question suivante.

Chloé leva un sourcil mais professionnelle, ne dit rien. Le reste de l'entretien fût des " Je ne sais pas", "question suivante", "qui a écrit ce torchon?", ou même des questions sans réponses. Arrivée à l'ultime question Chloé tiqua :

\- Messieurs, concernant votre...

Elle s'arrêta net. Avant de reprendre avec un sourire qui était faux.

\- Laissez-tomber, j'inventerai moi-même des réponses. Ça ne sert à rien de faire cette interview.

\- Attends. C'était quoi, cette question ?

Oliver avait l'air d'avoir prit conscience qu'il faisait une interview.

\- Rien. Laisse, vous ne me répondez pas, de toute manière.

\- Non je veux savoir. Dis le moi, Chloé.

Tim intervint :

\- La dernière question est la suivante : "Messieurs, concernant votre vie amoureuse, avez-vous des choses à nous apprendre ?"

Devant le regard inquisiteur de Chloé et d'Oliver Tim leva les mains :

\- Le Daily Planet nous a fait parvenir une copie des questions. C'était une des seules conditions que j'ai posé. Je t'ai envoyé par mail le document, Oliver, mais tu ne l'as pas lu. Et il était stipulé que Perry White devait faire notre interview, pas Chloé. Dit-il en pointant la blonde. Celle-ci intervint en se levant :

\- Peu importe. Merci des réponses, bonne journée.

\- Attends. Je dois te parler, Chloé. S'il te plait.

Oliver c'était aussi levé et avait attrapé le bras droit de la jeune femme. Elle regarda sa main agrippée à son bras. Puis elle releva le regard vers lui. Ses yeux étaient implorants.

\- Je vous laisse si vous le souhaitez.

Chloé regarda Tim puis Oliver déclara :

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je t'emmène boire un café, Chloé. D'accord ?

La jeune blonde abdiqua et se laissa conduire par Oliver non sans un regard vers Tim. Le brun aux yeux bleus était tourné vers les grattes-ciel et lui faisait dos. Chloé se sentit coupable mais suivit tout de même Oliver.


End file.
